My 100 word challenge
by Xxemily-rosexX
Summary: HI eveyone this is my 100 word challenge people have been conanding me to do yay. im deturmind to do at least 1 an week and i i dont keep that promise my reviews are permitted to FIGRITIVLY kill me :D
1. DREAM

HI everyone this is my attempt at the 100 word challenge. Enjoy.

This is a story that has been circling profils so im using it most of you will know it so …ENJOY :D

_A guy and a girl were speeding over 100km on a motorcycle._

_Girl: Slow down!_

_Guy: No this is fun!_

_Girl: No it's not! Please, it's way to scary!_

_Guy: Then tell me you love me._

_Girl: I love you. Now slow down._

_Guy: Now give me a big hug._

_She gave him a big hug._

_Guy: Can you take off my helmet and put it on yourself? It's bothering me._

_In the newspaper, the next day, a motorcycle crashed into a building because of break failure._

_Two people were on it and only one survived._

_The truth was, that half way down the road the guy realized his breaks were out and he didn't want the girl to know._

_Instead, he had her hug him and tell him she loved him one last time. Then he had her put his helmet on so she would live even if it meant he would die._

I woke from my nightmare by someone shaking me.

"Grimm wake up. Come on Sabrina, wake up"

I opened my tear filled eyes to find myself staring up at Puck. He noticed me opening my eyes and stopped shaking me. He suddenly pulled me into a hug.

I started crying.

He didn't release me until I had gone quiet again.

"Are you ok Sabrina?" he asked in a worried voice. I was surprised, since when would Puck care?

"Yeah. What happened?" I asked quietly. He let go of my arms and shifted on my bed so he was looking away from me.

"Well" how began, "I was going downstairs to steal some food right, and I heard you crying. Normally I would let the Old Lady fix you but we're on our own so, I came to see if you where ok."

He looked up at me in the corner of his eye checking if he had upset me. I nodded and he continued.

"So I came in, but you started screaming, I didn't know what to do so I hugged you" he blushed. "The Old Lady does it and it makes you feel better so I did it" he mumbled

I giggled a bit.

"So I hugged you but you just started crying again. You kept saying 'Puck don't go' and 'you can't be dead' and stuff like that but you kept crying"

I remembered my dream and blushed a little. It had felt so real I dreamt he had died for me, now thinking back the dream hadn't made much sense. He was an Everafter he can't die.

"Sabrina" he asked gently, I looked up into his eyes. "What was the dream about?"

I stiffened. He hugged me again. I told him my dream

_**10 MINUTES LATER**_

There was silence in my room.

I was looking down at my hands fresh tears forming. Puck was in shock.

"Sabrina" he breathed.

A tear fell.

I was suddenly in his arms being squeezed tightly.

"I would die for you Sabrina, I do care for you. I do love you." He whispered into my ear.

I hugged him back tightly.

"I love you to Puck"

He smiled.

"Something good came from your dream huh?"

"Yea Puck, something wonderful"

**What did you think it's my first one so I tried. Soz I didn't go into my detail on Sabrina explaining the dream but I didn't want to repeat myself. Pls R & R**


	2. MAKEUP

**HERE is the 2****nd**** story and it hasn't been a week. I hope you like it :)**

**MAKE-UP**

_**PUCK'S POV. **_

I don't understand make-up.

I don't get why chicks want to like plaster themselves in that mucky sticky stuff. I mean what's the use? I don't get why guys see that look as hot. They look like demented mouldy pancakes most of the time.

I knew the guy that created make-up and he was NOT making it for the girls.

He was an evil genius. He created the worst stuff ever, so you can tell we got on real well.

He was the one who blessed mw with the creating on my glop grenades, may he rest in piece- well really pieces but that's for another story…)

He was trying to making stuff that would change a person's colour, it was awesome.

Unfortunately he had this wife named Sammy... (Don't ask me how dude he aint exactly prince charming if you know what I mean).

Anyway we placed the mixes in a place for her to find and a note saying how to use the stuff and that it was a present for his love -blegh. So she found the stuff and put it on, we where hiding waiting to see the reaction.

Unfortunately it didn't have the desired effect. She put the stuff on her eyes and cheeks and lips but she didn't change colour.

Apparently we had mixed the wrong chemicals together and it well malfunctioned.

To make matters worse the woman demanded we revile ourselves. We thought we where in trouble-again, but she had other ideas. She made us make tons of the stuff and sell it to women saying it will make them look beautiful…Yuck!

And unfortunately these days it's only gotten worse. The chicks at our school- yes I have to go to school. IT'S FORCED- cake that stuff on. They are always putting more on till there faces where probably 5 cm out from their normal place.

Girls don't need the stuff and if it wasn't for me they wouldn't even have it… I hate myself sometimes.

The chicks at my school use it but what really bothers me for some reason is that Sabrina thinks she needs it. She doesn't.

I know about Sabrina's midnight trips to the bathroom when she attempts to put on make-up.

In my opinion she doesn't need it I will admit it I think she's hot, so what, I'm a teenage boy duh. I really meant it when I said she didn't need make-up she looks good the way she is. And I have told her this.

I just hope she does believe me I don't want her to turn out like those Barbies.

So the question still remains:

Why is make-up here? What does it want from us? And why does Sabrina think she needs it, she's beautiful the way she is,

MAKE-UP FREE.

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and liked.**

**you all rock : ) see cya next week **


	3. DYE

**I know im in trouble but im gonna try do start writing again pinky promise! **

**Hope you like this one **

Sabrina whistled to herself as she stood at the sink, sleeves rolled up and armed with an egg in one hand and a pin in the other. Biting her lip, brow furrowed in concentration she punctured a small hole at the narrower end of the egg, before turning to the other side and puncturing a bigger hole in the wider end.

Satisfied, she put the egg to her mouth and made a small opening with her lips, blowing air.

She carefully placed the egg over the glass bowl she had been working with, allowing the gooey liquid to spill into the bowl.

She was so focused, that she didn't notice the front footsteps on a mischievous fairy entering the kitchen.

Puck stood behind her, standing on his toes, grimacing at the sight of her blowing out raw egg.

"What the heck are you doing to that egg Grimm?" he asked, placing a hand on her back.

She let out a squeal, and the egg slipped out of her hand, flying into the sink, and ultimately.. _Cracking_.

"Puck look what you made me do "she yelled at him.

"...Sorry?"

She whirled around, smacking his chest with a surprising force. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"Don't-" She gestured with her hands. "Sneak up on me!" She pointed accusingly at him. "You made me break an egg."

He resisted the urge to laugh. "..Because that would mean the world has _ended_?" He stared at the various eggs around. "Why are you... Blowing eggs?" he gave her a smirk.

Sabrina just rolled her eyes.

"Its Easter I was getting them ready for everyone to dye then. Haven't you ever done that?" Puck shook his head. She wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing. "How could you live without ever doing that at least once?" She mockingly shook her head at him, as if she felt truly sorry.

"You make it sound like I need it to breathe, Sab," he said, following her around the bench.

"Help me empty these eggs out," she ordered, pushing a couple towards him. "everyone will be back soon and Granny told me to have them finished."

Puck gave her a look.

"Get to blowing," she commanded, and he looked up to see she had that playful grin on her face.

He leaned towards her, a smirk on his face. "Blow _what_?" He made a kissy face at her, laughing at her horrified look.

She picked up the newspaper and smacked him with it. "You're sick!" She grabbed a couple eggs, turning her back to him, but not before he saw a blush rise on her cheeks.

_Could she- Nah._

"Here." She placed an egg up at his mouth, and thrusting a bowl into his stomach.

He grimaced. "Uh. No thanks. I only like putting eggs near my mouth when they're cooked _and_ edible. And besides," he added. "Can't we just buy those eggs that are already dyed at the store? I'm sure they'll be prettier-"

"Robin Goodfellow, do you doubt my dying skills?"

"You seem to like my name today," he said cheekily.

She blinked at him blankly, and quickly turned her eyes into a glare.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Help me and I'll make us cheese omelets."

"Did I say cooked and edible? I meant _raw and stomach-ache_ inducing!"

She grinned.

"Atta boy." As she walked past him, she leaned up, her lips brushing against his ear. "Maybe I'll blow something for you later," came a seductive voice that DEFINITELY did not belong to. He squeaked, when her hips bumped into his, and whirled to face her incredulously.

She winked at him, a sly smile on her face.

He broke at least 5 eggs, after.

He grabbed a pair of googly eyes, and planted them on his coloured egg. "I'm making a king egg," he announced.

She scoffed, shaking her head. "And which King would you be modeling it after?" she said rolling her eyes.

Puck looked up and grinned, "the Trickster King of course."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Is this dye permanent?" They had started painting, as everyone was late.

Sabrina shook her head. "No. Why?"

He dipped his fingers into the liquid and made to stroke his egg, but at the last second, whirled and swiped his fingers quickly across Sabrina's face.

"PUCK!"

"You look like you're wearing war paint," he chuckled.

Her eye twitched, and in a flash, she had used her paintbrush to fling some paint at him.

Laughter erupted around the kitchen as the uncompleted eggs lay forgotten and the two teenagers chased each other around, shouts of glee and empty threats ringing about.

"Gahh-" She let out a muffled shout as Puck pinned her against the kitchen counter, holding her waist firmly while one hand stained with colourful paint wiggled at her threateningly. "Pick!" she squealed, struggling. "Let me go! Truce! Idiot I said _truce!_"

He placed his hand on the other side of her, successfully pinning her down.

"What would you say if I said I didn't _want_ to?"

A slow smile spread on her face.

"Well, I'd say, make something out of it."

"Like what?"

She responded, by grabbing the front of his shirt and placed her lips firmly pressed against his.

He staggered back a little, and Sabrina took control of the situation, backing him up against the counter instead.

He gladly moved his mouth against hers, elation among the many emotions he was currently experiencing.

He pulled back, and opened his eyes to see her staring back at him, lips pouting and cheeks flushed.

"Oh," he breathed. "Like_ that_."

"Glad you caught on," she teased quietly, releasing his shirt, and smoothing out the crinkles.

"You know," he stated, leaning his head down to slowly kiss her jaw. "You did promise something about a cheese omelet."

She sighed, leaning back and indulging herself in the feel of his lips against her skin. "Sure. _Sure_," she mumbled dreamily.

"You also did say something about blowing something for me," he said, smiling cheekily against the corner of her mouth.

"Sure, sure," she repeated, the same dreamy tone in her voice.

He pulled, back a satisfied smirk on his face.

A pause, then-

"Oh my God! No! You _sicko_!" She smacked him._ Hard_.

"Ow! Sab, you never said anything about abuse!"

She shrugged, pulling him in for another kiss, the two eggs still laying there forgotten.

The moment their lips touched, however, the eggs wobbled a little at the same time, and simultaneously fell towards each other, leaning on each other for support.

"Happy Easter, Puck."

"Happy Easter, Sabrina."


End file.
